German laid-open application DE 10 2011 010 451 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a vehicle with at least one electrochemical energy storage unit, wherein the electrochemical energy storage unit is arranged in a central tunnel of an underbody structure and is coupled to a heat-conducting apparatus for the exchange of heat. German laid-open application DE 10 2012 102 657 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a traction battery for a hybrid or electric vehicle, with a housing which surrounds a battery arrangement and at least one cooling device, wherein the battery arrangement comprises at least two battery modules, and the at least one cooling device is operated with a liquid coolant, wherein the housing is equipped with closed reinforcement profiles on a base plate which is attached virtually parallel to a floor panel of the vehicle. German laid-open application DE 10 2012 109 728 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a battery temperature control device with a plurality of temperature control modules, for controlling the temperature of a battery, in particular a traction battery, wherein the temperature control modules are designed for arranging on outer surfaces of the battery.